I'll Never Tell
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marcus Flint doesn't consider himself a stalker. He just enjoys watching George Weasley. A lot. That's not stalkerish though. Right? At least not in his mind. Warnings for smut towards the end of the chapter. Also one sided George/Marcus on Marcus' side.


**Hey everyone. I meant to write this for the Trio paring of George/Marcus in the Love in Motion Challenge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it kinda went a bit smutty towards the end so I really couldn't submit it for that. But come on. It's from the POV of Marcus Flint I think this guy totally thinks, eat, drinks, and sleeps in smut. So yeah pretty much a smut warning for the end. Also Marcus does sound a bit (a lot) stalkerish at the beginning and it doesn't get better at the end. I hope you all enjoy the story. So without further ado I'll Never Tell.**

I watched him from a far as the Gryffindor team practiced for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw. It wasn't like I was stalking the Gryffindor Beater. I really wasn't. And if anyone caught me here they'd think I was trying to spy on the Gryffindor team. Which I guess I was in a way. Not the whole team just one member of it. George Weasley.

I watched as swung his bat at the nearest Bludger sending it flying towards one of the Chasers on the team. Oh to be held in those strong arms of his. I mentally slapped myself upside the head. I shouldn't be thinking like that about him. But I can't help it.

A twig snaps behind and I hearing someone whisper about being careful. I turn from my watching of the practice and see in a clearing off to the side the backs of two people walking into the shadows of the woods. I rolled my eyes at this. Stupid kids doing stupid things in the woods. Didn't they know they should be careful. The woods was a dangerous place.

As the two disappeared into the woods I turned my attention back to Quidditch pitch to find that the Gryffindor Team was finishing up their practice. Now would be the moment, I thought to myself. I could sneak and try to get to know him. But would he let me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and find out.

I walked towards the changing room as noticed most of the Gryffindor team leaving. I smirked to myself as I heard the shower still going in the boys changing room. I had seen all of the team leave except for one. The one I intended on going after.

The shower stopped. I felt my pulse quicken as I raced to hide so I could make it look like I had just arrived. I then observed him from my hiding place near the door. He was beautiful to behold. Flecks of water still clinging to his wet hair. A towel wrapped around his waist even though he was the only person, as far as he knew, that was in the changing room. I watched his muscles move as started to get dressed. I would never have thought that a Weasley could be that toned. I leaned closer to take better looking forgetting I was supposed to be hiding.

SQUEAK! went the door that I was hiding behind.

George jerked his jeans up onto his hips buttoning them quickly. He grabbed his wand and looked around the changing room. "Who's there?" he called.

I stepped out. My eyes trying to go anywhere but towards the half naked Gryffindor in front of me. But it was so darn hard not to want to look at him. I took a step towards him.

"What do you want, Flint?" he scowled at me.

What did I want? My mind was total blank now that I was standing in front of him. I couldn't remember a darn thing of what I had been thinking before I had gotten here. All I could see was the muscles of his arms and chest. The intent in his eyes as he held his wand in his hand determining if I was here to hurt him or not.

"What do you want, Flint?" he hissed again looking around as though expecting someone else to come in and rescue him.

I pushed him up against the locker not meaning to be rough but it coming out that way anyway. The next thing I know my lips were on his and my hands were roaming over his body. My mind now totally went blank as I pushed my tongue into his mouth savouring the taste of him. I felt him struggle against me but it meant nothing to me. I wanted this. I need this.

Somehow he ended up pushing me off of him before anything more could happen between us. Grabbing his shirt and throwing it on he gave me a disgusted look as grabbed his wand other items and ran out of there.

I looked down to see that just that one kiss had aroused me. For now that one kiss would have to sustain me. I'd get the Weasley boy one way or another, I thought as I imagined all the things I wanted to do to him the next time.

 **Wow! That turned pretty much smutty at the end. Should I continue this as a multi-chapter? Or just leave it as a one shot? I hope you all enjoyed I'll Never Tell.**


End file.
